We'll Try
by Emma Carstair's Mom
Summary: Set after the events of City Of Glass. With Jace as her Shadowhunter trainer, Clary feels like they're ready for the next step in their relationship. What will happen when they have the institute to themselves one fate full night? Rated M because I'm a sexually frustrated teen. Yes I know it's been done a million times before.


Jace had been training her for a few weeks now, after the war; they all agreed that Clary needed to be trained. Everyday, they had the training room to themselves at the institute, and although she thought it would be frustrating for her with the obvious sexual tension... that wasn't the case.

Every time Jace was teaching her a new fighting stance or move, he'd get really close to her, she could feel his every bone and muscle against her. It was incredibly hot, but it didn't make her frustrated. She knew that he felt the exact same way, and that he was also discouraged that with the new rules set out by Jocelyn, they couldn't act on their feelings. She knew that he fantasized about doing the things of his imagination to her, just like she did as well.

Even though they were alone for the most part, Maryse and Alec had Clave business to atend to, and Isabelle was mostly in her room, wanting the solitude... she was still terribly sad about Max, whenever Clary tried to stop the training long enough to kiss him chastely on the lips, it never worked. He had training and fighting on his mind, and that's what he intended to do.

At the moment, Clary was alone in the rafters walking across them, back and forth. She was practicing her balance, Jace wanted her to practice jumping too... but she got around that, she wasn't a fan of heights. While up there, walking on the beams, it gave her a lot of time to think about their relationship. It had had a rocky start, but now they were inseparable. And she was pretty sure, she knew that they both had the next step on their minds. She knew she was ready to give herself to him, and she knew that Jace was never against that kind of thing... he'd been a lot different before he met her. But maybe he didn't want to rush into it with her, he had said many times that she was the first girl whose opinion mattered to him, that he cared about what she thought, and that he loved her like he never loved anyone else. That he never loved anyone else. She would talk about it with him later that night, when they were finished training for the day. They usually went into his room to talk after they were done, he tried to end training earlier than he normally would because of Clary's new curfew. Her mother was being unreasonable as usual, Jocelyn was always like this... but sometimes it was too much, Clary knew what she was doing, she loved Jace and he loved her back, her mother should be able to understand that.

After walking up and down the beams a few more times, Jace came back into the room; he was shirtless and bare feet with just some cotton pants on, low on his hips... Clary was watching him from above, she move to straddle the been so her legs dangled downward. He looked up at her when he came to the middle of the mats that were set up and she looked down and smiled at him. He gestured that she come down there, she got up to go down the ladder set up, but he shook his head. "Do a flip down here, show me what you've learned." he said after she looked at him confused. "I'll catch you," he smirked at her and she walked to the middle of the beam and jumped, flipping soundly, he caught her before she lost her balance and almost fell onto her knees. "Well done," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, just a brush of his lips against hers. She tried to deepen it but he pulled away, "We are training," he said with pretend authority. She pushed him and moved out of his embrace. "I think we're done for today," she said and began to tear down the mats set up and fold them away, he went to help her. When they were finished she grabbed her water bottle and he took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

Jace took the stares 2 at a time and was dragging Clary behind him, finally they were at his bedroom door. He opened it and stepped aside to let her go in first, as always it was impeccably clean; bed made with hospital corners, books piled neatly near his bed and nothing on the walls. His room had to be one of the cleanest of teenage boys she ever laid eyes one. He went to sit on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him, but she continued standing, she walked in front of him and he looked up at her.

"You love me right?" she asked hesitantly, he looked confused by her question, but she was genuinely curious. "Clary, I love your more than anything, how many times do I have to explain this to you? Before I met you, it was like I never noticed anything; now all I see and notice is you. I love everything about you, your hair," he stood up and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head, she felt him inhale sharply. "I love your stubbornness, I love your face, how you make me feel... everything, why the sudden interest in things you already know?" He asked, his head still on top of hers.

"I just wanted to hear it all again, I guess." She was glad he couldn't see the blush that claimed her cheeks then. She stepped away from him to look into his eyes, "Before me, you were different..." it wasn't a question, though he nodded. "And you, had many girls... but none of them meant anything to you." Also wasn't a question, she was just stating what she already knew. He continued nodding, a look of concern on his face, as to what she was getting at. "How many would you say you slept with?" She looked up from where she was staring on the floor, his eyes widened. "Ummm... why does it matter?" He asked, but by the look on her face, he could see that it mattered to her and he was silent for a moment. "Um, I'm not sure. Under 20..." She knew it was a lot... but 20! She was so inexperienced, she always knew, but she didn't want to believe it. She looked up at him once more, he was still silent... waiting for her reaction. "I knew, I was inexperienced but, now I just feel like a stupid child." She said sadly, not meeting his eyes. He walks to her and takes her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Clary, I don't care about that stuff with you. It's different now, I'm different now. I'm not saying there isn't a list of things I want to do to you, but I've learned that there are other things I can do to show you how much I care about you... how much I love you. I made a lot of mistakes with the girls I was with... I don't want to make the same ones with you. I want this," he gestured between the 2 of them, "to be different, because I'm different." He leaned down and kissed her, hard on the mouth, pulling her into him, she could feel his every move. She moved her hands to his hair, pulling on it softly until she heard him groan softly. His hands had rested at her waist and were now exploring her body, moving up and down her spine, raising goose bumps in their wake. She sighed into his mouth contentedly and clutched him tighter, trying to press their bodies together in every possible spot. It was like they wanted to devour each other... to open up each other and go inside each other's bodies. He turned them around so she could sit on the top of his desk, she opened her legs and he stood in the middle. "Jace..." she sighed between kisses. "I want you to make love to me, I'm so ready" she said softly, as he began to kiss down her neck and lick her collar bones. His movements stilled and he looked up into her face, her eyes were glazed over with lust, half lidded, she was smiling like an idiot she was sure. "Right now?" he asked and she opened her eyes fully. "I don't think tonight, I've got to get home... But I just want you to know, that I've been thinking about it a lot and I believe you and I are ready." she smiled and he took her hand in his, raising it up to his mouth to kiss each of her knuckles. "You're sure?" he looked skeptical and she nodded enthusiastically. "Well, maybe we should just let it play out, see what happens next time." he says expecting her not to like the idea, she just continued nodding. "It's almost 11, I'll walk you home." He lowered their hands and started walking out of his room, pulling her behind him. When they got to the elevator, she grabbed her jacket off the hook and they continued into the night.

The walk home was pretty silent, Clary guessed he was thinking about what she had said, about what she had asked him, but he still held her hand tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then. They were finally at her house, Jocelyn was sitting at the kitchen table watching them on the porch. They stepped out of her vision and she pushed him against the brick wall of the house, taking his face between her hands and she kissed him hard on the mouth, taking control of the kiss right away, he lazily opened his mouth for her tongue to enter. She heard him make a satisfied sound in the back of his throat and she smiled into the kiss. Pulling away, she locks eyes with him, putting their foreheads together. "I love you," she breathed, trying to regain her breath. He reaches out to trace the line of her lips, "I love you, Clary, goodnight. Same time tomorrow." he said with a wink and hint of something in his voice. Smiling, they part and she goes into the house, he begins to walk back to the institute to think about the night's events.

When she gets into the house, Jocelyn just looks at her... she walks by her without a word and goes to her room, to get to sleep... suddenly tired. She wouldn't be able to wait, she'd make their next opportunity tomorrow. She would not be doing any training. Tomorrow her and Jace would be making love, if it was the last thing she did. She wanted him, and he wanted her... she could tell, she could tell being with her sometimes physically pained him. Sometimes when their kissing got heated and she'd touch him, she could feel his physical want for her, pressed up against her thigh or her belly. She knew he thought it frightened her, but on the contrary she thought it was sexy, it was empowering; to be wanted. She loved the feeling of being wanted by someone else. He'd often make them stop shortly after he noticed that she felt it and then he'd apologize too, usually she'd just ignore it, she didn't want him to be sorry for wanting her. He didn't know, but she physically wanted him too, now that they were getting more and more intimate when they were together, she often found herself with wet underwear. She could have sworn he could feel it or smell it, but he never said anything.

But tomorrow evening, she'd make sure no one would be there at the institute and they wouldn't need to stop for anyone, not even each other. She rolled onto her bed and covered up, her last thoughts on Jace, she fell asleep.

The next morning she got up early, showering and taking extra care to find something nice to wear. Also finding underwear that somewhat matched... all she had her white bras so she settled for her sexiest pair of white boy shorts. She let her hair air dry so it was extra curly, Jace loved her hair because of the curls and thickness, she smiled to herself when she thought about him. She decided to head over to the institute earlier than she had planned, just after lunch. On her walk there, she decided to shoot Jace a text, to let him know she'd be there early. He said he'd meet her outside, and she picked up her slow pace.

On the corner she saw the church, as she started to peel off the glamour, Jace was sitting in the front, his knees pulled up to his chest; when he saw her he broke out into a grin and got up to meet her half way. He pulled her into him and inhaled her hair. She buried her face into his neck and kissed him there softly. "missed you," she breathed and he inhaled again. She pulled away when she felt him take a piece of her hair between his fingers. Pulling the curl straight and letting it bounce back into a curl. He smiled at her when she looked at him, " your hair is so curly today." he said in amazement. She just smiled and continued to walk into the institute. He followed closely behind her, once inside she felt the eerie quiet and internally smiled. "Where is everyone?" She whispered and looked up at him, "Maryse and Alec are at the Clave and Isabelle went out with Simon, I think she said she was sleeping at his house." She smiled when he finished. "Good," she said and began to pull him to the elevator, he hesitated and then it must have donned on him because he didn't protest anymore. "I take it there will be no lessons today?" He questioned with a smirked and she nodded, "No, we have other plans." she said suggestively and winked, the elevator clambered up to them and he opened the door for her to go first, following after her. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely on the lips, forcing her mouth open and plunging his tongue inside, she gasped when his hand moved down the front of her body, from her shoulders to her breasts to her stomach and then to the waistband of her jeans. She opened her eyes, still kissing him but saw that his were closed. His hand just rested there, his thumb rubbing slow circles in the skin of her stomach. Finally the elevator chimed, and the door opened, they broke apart and walked to his bedroom. He led her inside and closed the door behind them, pressing her up against it. "I said we'd try and see what happened, and that's what we'll do... if you'd still like to." he trailed off at the last part. She gazed up at him and nodded, "I want you, so badly." she whispered and his eyes widened. He brushed his lips against hers, but that wasn't enough for her, not this time. She deepens the kiss, pulled his body into hers, every part of their bodies touching, his hand found her knees and he lifts her up against the door, wrapping her legs around his waist. Clutching at his jacket she uses the new position as leverage to thrust herself against him. He pulls his jacket off and she pulls his face back to her, still thrusting... trying to find some way to relieve the tension. Groaning, he moves so he's holding her and walks them over to his bed lowering her onto it. She moves up against his pillows while he goes between her legs, hovering over her, looking at her with love in his eyes. Starting from the waist band of his jeans she rakes her nails under his shirt up to his chest and back down again, he groans. She pulls him down to kiss her once more, and she can feel that all too familiar bulge in the front of his jeans, except this time like she thought... he doesn't stop, he doesn't pull away, he keeps going. She moves her hand from the front of his chest, to that bulge and touches his jeans thoughtfully, opening her eyes to see his widen. "what?...I have no idea what I'm doing," she says sadly and goes to take her hand away. However, he stops her before she gets too far. "No, it's just I never imagined this would be happening... not for a long time, that's all." he starts apologetically. She nods and moves her hand back, reaching for his belt this time while he pulls his shirt over his head, she undoes his buckle but leaves his jeans on. His hands are under her tshirt, raising up, to just below her bra, she arches into him, trying to get him to reach up and touch her breasts. He does and she sighs happily. She raises her arms and he takes her shirt off, and brings his hands back up to palm her breasts, she moans softly. She sits up a little and reaches around to unhook her bra... this was not the first time Jace had seen her without a bra on, but he was always speechless. He always stared and it made her feel like he was judging her size... she knew he wasn't she knew he was just taking in the sight of her. He went down to kiss her again and they both moaned at the skin on skin contact. This time he reached for her pants and pulled them down her legs, she kicked them onto the floor, he does the same. Now with every bit of skin touching save for their underwear covered centres they could feel the heat rolling off each other. "Clary..." he breathed and she sighs when he starts kissing her neck. He moves soundlessly down her body and she gasps when she realizes what he's going to do; she starts to get up eying him warily. "Jace..." he puts his finger to his lips, "I want to do this for you, please." he says softly and she nods, lays back down again. She gave herself to him, and would let him do what he wanted to do... tonight was going to be a night of firsts in their relationship. She pulled her underwear down her body, they had not gone this far before, but she knew he loved seeing any part of her. He made a sound in his throat, she looked up and he cleared his throat. He reaches for her centre soundlessly, Clary holds her breath in anticipation. When he touches her, she gasps, opening her legs more to give him more room. He uses his fingers to separate her folds and then runs his thumb up and down her slit. She sighs when he sticks a finger inside, "so wet," he murmurs almost to himself. He's pumping his finger in and out, she's gasping and thrusting against his finger, urging him to add another. He does and uses his thumb to stroke her clit. She moans his name loudly, he continues rubbing circles into her clit, increasing the speed. Until her hips are moving in a fast rhythm. "Oh!" she cries, when he finally put his face between her legs, his tongue where his fingers had been a few seconds before. He plunges his tongue into her tight hole, and she gasps louder this time, her hands finding his hair and holding him to her pulsing center. His tongue moves to her clit and he starts drawing lazy circles into it, then sucking on it. She can feel a ball of pleasure coiling in her lower abdomen, and she knows she's almost there. "OH, Jace I'm almost, OHHH!" She cried when his tongue hits a particular spot over and over again. Her toes curl and she sighs his name again and again. "Ohhhhh!" She cried when she feels her release, she can feel him smiling against her. He gets out from between her legs and she sighs from the loss. He moves to a sitting position and looks down at her panting naked figure and smirks. "that was..." she starts but then loses her breath again. "Shhhh Clary, I know. I have skills." he says sarcastically and she widens her eyes at him in warning. Her breathing returns to normal and she sits up, moving to reach for his boxers. He stills her hand, "Tonight is about you." He says and locks eyes with her. She moves her hands back to her lap, waiting for him to continue or make a move. When he just continues to stare at her she moves uneasily and looks up at him, "So, what now?" she finally says, "Well, I thought we were going to try" he replies happily and she nods, "Yeah me too," she says making the "come here" gesture, he moves to her and she pulls him into a kiss and his hands move down her body to her center again, making sure she's ready again, so it wont hurt as much, he sticks another finger inside, "You're so tight, I'm going to need to be extra careful with you." He whispers in her ear. She blushes, and lays back down against his pillows. He kneels between her legs again and pulls his boxers off, and sees his pulsing hard length the first time and feels her eyes widen. "I know, it's big" he says and she laughs at him. "Well considering it's the only one I've seen, I'd say yeah it is." He smiles at her as he moves to grab a condom from his desk drawer and walking back over to kneel where he had been. She watches intently as he opens it at rolls it onto his length. She spreads her legs and watches him move to her entrance. "Okay, if I hurt you at anytime, you tell me and I'll stop." He said forcefully and she nodded, "Promise..." she said not looking away from where he was rubbing the head against her slit. She gasped and it seemed to bring him back to the present. Using one hand to guide his head in and the other to hold her hand he began inching it in. Never looking away from each other, he moves his length in slowly until it hits her barrier. She gasps and he stops, "Just go." she urges but continues slowly, "Jace, please don't be afraid to hurt me... sure it will hurt for a minute but then it will stop. We have to get through this one part to get to the real good part." She says the last part in a whisper and he looks at her. Holding her hand like a vice he agrees and slides in the rest of the way without stopping. She gasps when he breaks her barrier and he immediately stills, "sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." he says kissing her hand and looking at her face. "it's fine, just wait a minute." Waiting proved to be a hard thing for him do, especially with her warm tight heat around him, but he managed. Finally, she squeezed his hand, "Okay, move, now." she says in a whisper and he begins to move his hips in and out, slowly, as slow as he can manage. He'd really just like to pound into her, but she was new to this and they'd have plenty of time for that sort of thing later. Each time he thrust back into her, she sighed his name, he moved to sit onto his knees for a second so she could pull her knees up so he could penetrate her better. She looked at him confused, "It will be better for you this way." He says with a knowledge that kind of frightened her and kind of turned her on more. She held her knees where they were and he want back to thrusting in and out, a little harder now, "Oh!" she cried and she saw what he meant, it felt different this way, he was hitting her g spot again and again making her scream his name, along with some expletives. "Oh Clary, you're so tight!" he said when she told him to move faster again. Her breathing caught in her throat... she knew most girls didn't hit orgasm their first time, but she's already had one when Jace used his mouth on her so she didn't mind. He was going faster and faster, seemingly trying to get her to orgasm before he did..."Jace, it's fine. Just let go." he shook his head and she could see sweat forming in his hair. She locked eyes with him, "Please," and that was it, he let go and she felt his member move inside her as he came, with a loud cry of her name. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard. "Sorry," he panted into her neck and she said nothing for a while. She grabbed his face for him to look at her face, "Don't you dare apologize to me. I know most girls don't have an orgasm their first time, I wasn't expecting one. I just wanted to be with you." She smiled up at him and he sighed. "Okay," she touched his face and kissed his nose. "Hey, I love you, you know." she said and he smiled at her. "I know." he said and rolled off of her pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash. "That was lovely, next time please remember I'm not going to break." she said and looked over at him studying her. "next time, eh?" he said and raised his eye brows. She laughed and smacked his chest. "well I liked it so I was hoping there'd be a next time?" She questioned looking into his eyes. He nodded and smiled, "I was too." She reached for his hand and he took it smiling at her the whole time. "I'm tired now," she breathed, "Me too," and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
